disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaways (TV series)
|voices = |composer = Siddhartha Khosla |opentheme = |seasons = 3 |episodes = 33 |list_episodes = Runaways episode list |executive = Josh Schwartz Stephanie Savage Jeph Loeb Jim Chory |producer = Lis Rowinski |runtime = |company = Marvel Television ABC Studios (as ABC Signature Studios) |channel = Hulu |picture = |audio = |premiere = November 21, 2017 |ended = December 13, 2019 |website = |imdb_id = 1236246 |tv_com_id = marvels-runaways}}Marvel's Runaways, or Runaways, is a television series based on the Marvel superhero team created by Brian K. Vaughan and Adrian Alphona. The series is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series, co-produced by Marvel Television and ABC Studios, premiered on Hulu in November 21, 2017. The series ended after three seasons. Synopsis Season 1 (2017-18) Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. What if you found out they actually were? “Marvel’s Runaways” is the story of six diverse teenagers who can barely stand each other but who must unite against a common foe–their parents. Season 2 (2018) The Runaways have left their homes (and evil parents) behind and now have to learn to live on their own. Our kids begin to realize, for better or worse, they're stuck with each other. And it's up to them to take down Pride once and for all. Season 3 (2019) The Runaways frantically search for their captured friends. The kids go head to head with an unstoppable enemy who has targeted Leslie — or more accurately, the child she’s carrying. Nico Minoru draws them all into a dark realm where its ruler Morgan le Fay is much more nefarious than anyone the kids have yet to face. Cast and characters The Runaways: * Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder is a loud–and–proud nerd. Admittedly a bit of a loner, Alex spends much of his free–time playing video games, but deep down, what he wants most is to reunite his childhood group of friends. * Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru is tough, intelligent, and independent–embodies teenage angst. A budding “Wiccan,” Nico’s carefully crafted goth appearance isolates her from her peers and family, but maybe what she really needs is someone to talk to. * Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean, model–perfect exterior with a lot going on behind her professionally whitened smile, is burdened by the lofty expectations and responsibilities put upon her by her parents. Underneath her veneer of privilege and perfection, Karolina is experiencing a newfound eagerness to explore her identity and pursue her own desires. * Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes is a purple–haired, bespectacled, contemporary riot grrrl. Never passing up a moment to stand on a soapbox, Gert sometimes wields her persona as a brash social justice warrior to mask her true feelings. * Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein is a lacrosse–playing, high school heartthrob. While many write him off as a dumb jock, Chase exhibits flashes of untapped brilliance in engineering, not unlike his wildly successful father’s. * Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez, the youngest and most innocent member of her friend group, is known for her peppy positivity and a deep yearning to belong. The Pride: * Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder, a successful lawyer, is deliberate and calculating in both her words and actions. But when it comes to her family, she’s fiercely loyal and a loving mother to her son Alex. * Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder, is a man defined by the grueling path he’s taken to achieve his self-made success. A hulking presence, Geoffrey can effortlessly shift from approachable father to intimidating strategist with his son Alex. * Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean, a complicated beauty, is a poised and skilled leader. Clear-minded, focused, and charismatic, Leslie draws in devoted allies and followers who are taken by her success and charm, particularly with her daughter Karolina. * Kip Pardue as Frank Dean, a former teen star who rode a short-lived movie career and is now teeming with insecurity. Floundering in his professional career as an actor, Frank is seeking to renew purpose in his life while being a father to Karolina. * Ever Carradine as Janet Stein, a perfect PTA mom. Harboring a brilliant mind of her own, she has made deep sacrifices for her husband’s world-changing career. Though she hides it for the wellbeing of her son Chase, Janet longs for more from her life. * James Marsters as Victor Stein, an engineering genius who may just save the word from itself. Electric cars, space travel; the military and NASA both look to him for answers. As a father to Chase, Victor has lofty expectations for his son, and when they aren’t met, his retribution can be fierce. * Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes, an absent-minded and professorial bioengineer. Perpetually dawning Birkenstocks and a messy bun, Stacey utilizes a progressive approach to her parenting style to Gert. * Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes, a beardy, dad-core bioengineer. Incredibly science-minded, he has a deep love for his family but oftentimes falls short at knowing the right things to say to Gert. * Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru. In the intervening years between Doctor Strange and this show, Tina has changed her personality and aligment greatly. Having renounced the Masters of the Mystic Arts, she has become the cold, ruthless, and emotionless CEO of a large corporation and an overprotective mother to her daughter Nico. * James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru, a gentle and brilliant beta, the Woz to his wife’s Jobs. Warm and feeling, Robert sometimes struggles with being married to a woman who so forcefully barricades her emotions while caring about Nico. Recurring Cast: * Julian McMahon as Jonah Production Brian K. Vaughan was hired to write a screenplay for Marvel Studios in May 2008, based on his comic creation the Runaways. In April 2010, Marvel hired Peter Sollett to direct the film, and a month later Drew Pearce signed on to write a new script. Development on the film was put on hold the following October, and Pearce explained in September 2013 that the Runaways film had been shelved due to the success of The Avengers; the earliest the film could be made was for Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In October 2014, after announcing Marvel's Phase Three films without Runaways, Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige said the project was "still an awesome script that exists in our script vault... In our television and future film discussions, it's always one that we talk about, because we have a solid draft there. But we can't make them all." Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, whose company Fake Empire Productions had an overall deal with ABC Studios had spent a year conversing with Marvel Television (also based at ABC) about turning Runaways into a television series. That month, Marvel's Runaways was announced from Marvel Television, ABC Signature Studios, and Fake Empire Productions, with the streaming service Hulu ordering a pilot episode and scripts for a full season. Hulu was believed to already have "an eye toward a full-season greenlight." Schwartz and Savage wrote the pilot, and serve as showrunners on the series, as well as executive producers alongside Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory. Fake Empire's Lis Rowinski produces the series, and Vaughan serves as an executive consultant.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runaways_(TV_series)#Production/ Casting Jeph Loeb, executive producer and head of Marvel Television, said of the cast that “the fun and chemistry that this group of talented actors create is wonderful and we’re so excited to bring these beloved characters to life,”https://news.marvel.com/tv/59021/marvels-runaways-finds-cast/ Runaways comic co-creator and series executive consultant Brian K. Vaughn added, “I’m so excited for fans of the comic to watch this perfect cast of amazing actors, all of whom embody the spirit of their characters more than I ever could have imagined.” “We have had a total blast bringing Brian and Adrian’s amazing story to life. We’re so happy they love the Runaways we’ve assembled as much as we do,” added executive producers/showrunners Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage.https://news.marvel.com/tv/59021/marvels-runaways-finds-cast/ Awards Trivia *This is the final Marvel series which was produced prior to Kevin Feige's promotional as head of Marvel Television, to be cancelled. *The name of every episode shares the same number of words as the season it is in (all season one episode are one-word titles, while season two has two words for every episode title, and season three has three). Gallery Runaways cast.jpg|''Runaways'' banner Runaways teaser.jpg|''Runaways'' cast Runaways Banner.jpg Runaways Character Poster 01.jpg Runaways Character Poster 02.jpg Runaways Character Poster 03.jpg Runaways Character Poster 04.jpg Runaways Character Poster 05.jpg Runaways Character Poster 06.jpg Runaways NYCC Poster.jpg Runaways Poster.jpg Runaways - Season 2.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Chase Stein.jpg Runaways - Season 2 - Molly Hernandez 2.jpg Runaways - Season 3.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Morgan le Fay.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Gert Yorkes and Old Lace.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Chase Stein.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways - Season 3 - Molly Hernandez.jpg References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Marvel television series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Runaways Category:2010s television series Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:ABC shows Category:Hulu Category:TV-14 rated shows